(1) Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is desktop computer enclosures.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The central processing unit (CPU) of a typical desktop computer is enclosed in a boxy enclosure. Such enclosure is known as a computer enclosure. A typical enclosure has a user interface located on the front of the enclosure (see FIG. 3). When the enclosure is placed on the floor under a workstation, however, user-access to the interface becomes rather awkward and difficult, because the interface is now located near the foot of the user (see FIG. 2).
There is a continuing need for new ways to facilitate user-accessibility of user interface on a computer enclosure.
All referenced patents, applications and literatures are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply. The invention may seek to satisfy one or more of the above-mentioned desires. Although the present invention may obviate one or more of the above-mentioned desires, it should be understood that some aspects of the invention might not necessarily obviate them.